Jeanne Moreau
édition du Festival de San Sebastián (2006) | nom de naissance = | date de naissance = | lieu de naissance = Paris, France | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | nationalité = Française | surnom = | profession(s) = Actrice | films notables =''Ascenseur pour l'échafaud Jules et Jim Eva Le Journal d'une femme de chambre Viva María! La Mariée était en noir'' | imdb =0603402 }} Jeanne Moreau est une actrice et chanteuse française, née le à Paris en France. Elle est membre de l'Académie des Beaux-Arts depuis 2000 (fauteuil créé en 1998). Biographie Naissance en 1928. Sa mère d'origine anglaise était danseuse et son père gérant de la brasserie de La cloche d'or, au coin de la rue Fontaine, à Paris. Après avoir passé une partie de son enfance à Vichy, elle achève ses études secondaires à Paris et commence à suivre, à l'insu de ses parents, les cours de théâtre de Denis d'Inès, alors doyen de la Comédie-Française. Elle entre six mois plus tard au Conservatoire de Paris. En 1949, elle épouse le réalisateur Jean-Louis Richard avec lequel elle a un fils, Jérôme Duvon. En 1951, Orson Welles la remarque. En 1977, après son remariage avec le réalisateur américain William Friedkin (la relation ne durera que deux ans), elle part vivre à New York et découvre le livre Solstice de Joyce Carol Oates, une histoire d'amitié entre deux femmes. Jeanne Moreau veut en faire son troisième film, après Lumière et L'Adolescente. Elle écrit le scénario avec l'auteur du livre, mais les Studios Walt Disney, qui sont contactés comme producteurs éventuels, refusent finalement, considérant qu'il s'agit d'une histoire déguisée de lesbiennes, du fait, dans le scénario, de la relation ambiguë entre les deux femmes. Sa carrière En octobre 1946, elle entre comme auditrice à la Comédie-Française, puis début 1947, elle passe le concours d'entrée au Conservatoire. Elle joue un petit rôle dans Le Lever de soleil. En septembre 1947, elle participe au premier festival d'Avignon, avec des petits rôles dans trois pièces (elle joue la suivante de la reine (Léone Nogarède) dans Richard II) et en décembre 1947 elle obtient le rôle de Joas dans Athalie. Initialement à la Comédie-Française, elle débute réellement fin 1950 dans la pièce Les Caves du Vatican d'André Gide, mise en scène par Jean Meyer, dans le rôle de la petite prostituée. Ce rôle lui vaut la couverture de Paris Match et les félicitations de Paul Léautaud. En 1951, suite à la publication d'une photo d'elle dans la pièce Un mois à la campagne, son père la met à la porte de sa maison. Au festival d'Avignon, elle joue aussi le rôle de l'infante dans le Cid, avec Gérard Philipe, alors qu'elle aurait voulu celui de Chimène. En 1952, elle revient au festival d'Avignon avec le rôle de Nathalie d'Orange dans le Prince de Hombourg. Elle obtient ensuite un autre rôle de prostituée dans une reprise d'Othello, avec Aimé Clariond dans le rôle titre. C'est à cette occasion qu'Orson Welles, qui prépare l'adaptation cinématographique de la pièce, la découvre. Démissionnant de la Comédie-Française, elle rejoint le TNP de Jean Vilar, se produit au Festival d'Avignon, mais y est mal à l'aise et accepte, sur le conseil de Gérard Philipe, la proposition du Théâtre Antoine pour jouer dans la pièce L'Heure éblouissante d'Anna Bonacci (mise en scène de Fernand Ledoux), un rôle, encore une fois, de prostituée. Lors de cette pièce elle rencontre Blaise Cendrars. En 1956, alors qu'elle joue dans la pièce La Chatte sur un toit brûlant, elle rencontre Louis Malle qui prépare le film Ascenseur pour l'échafaud et le scénariste Roger Nimier qui lui présente Paul Morand. En 1958, lors du Festival de Cannes, elle rencontre François Truffaut qui prépare le film Jules et Jim et Henri-Pierre Roché, l'auteur, qui meurt peu après. Suite au succès du film, elle rencontre Anaïs Nin qui veut Jeanne Moreau pour incarner son héroïne. Le film ne se fait pas mais une solide amitié est née. Elle part en Californie pour jouer dans une série de films et, lors d'une soirée, Anaïs Nin lui présente Henry Miller qui lui dit un jour : « Surtout, ne dites jamais aux gens avec qui vous travaillez que nous sommes amis, votre réputation serait fichue ». Elle se lie aussi d'amitié avec Tennessee Williams et Peter Brook. Alors qu'elle joue dans la pièce La Chevauchée sur le lac de Constance, elle rencontre Patricia Highsmith, qui vivait près de Fontainebleau, et avec laquelle elle se lie d'amitié. 1962 marque un tournant dans la carrière de Jeanne Moreau avec le film Jules et Jim de François Truffaut. Le producteur Jacques Canetti sort la bande originale du film Le tourbillon, que Jeanne interprète dans le film avec Rezvani à la guitare. Le succès est immédiat. La carrière de Jeanne en tant que chanteuse démarre avec deux albums originaux de Rezvani (Cyrus Bassiak) en 1963 et 1967 dont le fameux J'ai la mémoire qui flanche. Suivront d'autres albums dont, en 1981, l'album sur des textes du poète belge Norge (le nombril, Pas bien...), toujours enregistré par Jacques Canetti. En 1989, elle revient au festival d'Avignon dans le rôle-titre de La Célestine de Fernando de Rojas. En 1998, elle reçoit des mains de Sharon Stone un hommage de l'Académie des Oscars pour l'ensemble de sa carrière ; il s'agit de la plus haute distinction délivrée par cette Académie pour une comédienne internationale. Elle a également interprété des chansons en français (notamment écrites par Cyrus Bassiak, Géo Norge, Elsa Triolet, India Song de Marguerite Duras, ou le fameux Tout morose avec Elek Bacsik et Michel Gaudry), dont certaines inspirées par la musique brésilienne, composées par Antoine Duhamel sur ses propres textes. Depuis 2003, Jeanne Moreau participe activement, comme présidente puis comme marraine fidèle, au Festival international des jeunes réalisateurs Premiers plans d'Angers. En 2005, en parallèle au festival Premiers plans, Jeanne Moreau crée une école de cinéma, Les Ateliers d'Angers qui est une main tendue à la relève. Chaque année depuis 2005, cette formation accueille une vingtaine de jeunes réalisateurs européens en quête de perfectionnement en techniques cinématographiques, afin de passer du court métrage au long métrage. le pour l'anniversaire de ses 80 ans]] Hommages Elle est promue au grade de commandeur dans l'Ordre national du Mérite début janvier 2007Brève de l'Est républicain du 9 janvier 2007. En 2008, à l'occasion de ses quatre-vingts ans et de ses soixante ans passés sur le grand écran, de nombreux hommages lui sont rendus, notamment au Festival Premiers Plans d'Angers et à la Cinémathèque française. Après avoir reçu un César d'honneur en 1995, elle reçoit un Super César d'honneur lors des Césars 2008, pour consacrer sa carrière. Festival Premiers plans d'Angers En 2003, Jeanne Moreau fut la présidente du festival international Premiers plans d'Angers. Elle en est restée la fidèle marraine. Jeanne Moreau a assuré elle-même la direction artistique du festival, proposant, les années suivantes, des rétrospectives (Louis Malle, Ingmar Bergman). Elle retourne régulièrement à Angers pour diriger l'école de formation qu'elle a créée sous le nom : les Ateliers d'Angers. En 2008, Jeanne Moreau est venue au festival premier plan où elle a fêté ses 60 ans de carrière et ses 80 ans. Filmographie Longs-métrages * 1946 : Dernier Amour de Jean Stelli : Michèle * 1950 : Meurtres ? de Richard Pottier : Martine Annequin * 1950 : Pigalle Saint-Germain des Prés d'André Berthomieu : Paquerette * 1951 : L'Homme de ma vie de Guy Lefranc : Suzanne Dubreuil, la fille de Madeleine * 1952 : Il est minuit, Docteur Schweitzer d'André Haguet : Marie Winter * 1952 : Dortoir des grandes d'Henri Decoin : Julie, la serveuse * 1953 : Julietta de Marc Allégret : Rosie Facibey * 1953 : Touchez pas au grisbi de Jacques Becker : Josy, la petite amie de Riton * 1954 : La Reine Margot de Jean Dréville : Marguerite de Valois : "La reine Margot", ce film eut un énorme succès. * 1954 : Secrets d'alcôve d' Henri Decoin : Jeanne Plisson dans le sketch : "Le billet de logement" * 1954 : Les Intrigantes d' Henri Decoin : Mona Rémi * 1955 : Gas-oil de Gilles Grangier : Alice, l'institutrice et compagne de Jean * 1955 : Les Hommes en blanc de Ralph Habib : Marianne Déjazet * 1955 : M'sieur La Caille d'André Pergament : Fernande, une respectueuse * 1956 : Le Salaire du péché de Denys de La Patellière : Angèle Ribot * 1956 : Jusqu'au dernier de Pierre Billon : Gina, la danseuse * 1957 : Ascenseur pour l'échafaud de Louis Malle, avec ce film qui reçut le prix Louis-Delluc, elle accède au statut de star. * 1957 : Les Louves ou Démoniaque de Luis Saslawski : Agnès Vanaux * 1957 : Trois jours à vivre de Gilles Grangier : Jean Fortin * 1957 : L'Étrange Monsieur Steve de Raymond Bailly : Florence, la femme de Mr Steve * 1957 : Échec au porteur de Gilles Grangier : Jacqueline Tourieu * 1957 : Le Dos au mur d' Édouard Molinaro : Gloria Decret * 1958 : Les Amants de Louis Malle : Jeanne Tournier * 1959 : Les Liaisons dangereuses de Roger Vadim : Juliette Valmont/de Merteuil * 1959 : Les Quatre Cents Coups de François Truffaut : La jeune femme au petit chien, apparition * 1960 : Le Dialogue des Carmélites de Philippe Agostini et Raymond Leopold Bruckberger : Mère Marie de l'incarnation * 1960 : Moderato cantabile de Peter Brook : Anne Desbarèdes * 1960 : Cinq femmes marquées (Five Branded Women), (Jovenka e le altre) de Martin Ritt : Ljuba * 1961 : La Nuit (La Notte) de Michelangelo Antonioni : Lidia * 1961 : Une femme est une femme de Jean-Luc Godard : Une femme au bar, apparition * 1962 : Jules et Jim de François Truffaut : Catherine + la chanson "Le tourbillon" * 1962 : Eva (Eva) de Joseph Losey : Eve Olivier * 1962 : Le Procès d' Orson Welles : Mlle Marika Burnstner * 1963 : La Baie des Anges de Jacques Demy : Jackie Demaistre * 1963 : Les Vainqueurs (The Victors) de Carl Foreman : Une femme Française * 1963 : Le Feu follet de Louis Malle : Jeanne * 1964 : Peau de banane de Marcel Ophüls : Cathy * 1964 : Mata-Hari de Jean-Louis Richard : Margaretta Geertruida Zelle dite : Mata-Hari, agent d'espionnage * 1964 : Le Train (The Train) de John Frankenheimer et Bernard Farrel : Christine * 1964 : Le Journal d'une femme de chambre de Luis Buñuel : Célestine, la femme de chambre * 1965 : La Rolls-Royce jaune (The Yellow Rolls-Royce) d'Anthony Asquith : La marquise de Frinton * 1965 : Viva María! de Louis Malle : Maria 1 + chansons : "Ah! les petites femmes de Paris", "Paris,Paris" * 1966 : Le Plus Vieux Métier du monde de Philippe de Broca : Mlle Mimi dans le sketch : Mademoiselle Mimi * 1966 : Mademoiselle de Tony Richardson : Mademoiselle * 1966 : Falstaff (Campanadas a media noche) d'Orson Welles : Doll Tearsheet * 1967 : La Mariée était en noir de François Truffaut : Julie Kohler * 1967 : La Grande Catherine (Great Catherine) de Gordon Flemyng : La grande Catherine * 1967 : Dead Reckoning - "The Deep", "Direction Toward death" - Film inachevé d'Orson Welles : Ruth Warriner * 1967 : Le Marin de Gibraltar (The Sailor from Gibraltar) de Tony Richardson : Anna * 1968 : Une histoire immortelle (The Immortal Story) d'Orson Welles : Virginie Ducrot * 1969 : Monte Walsh de William A. Fraker : Martine Bernard * 1969 : Le Corps de Diane de Jean-Louis Richard : Diane * 1969 : Le Petit Théâtre de Jean Renoir de Jean Renoir : La chanteuse dans le sketch : "Quand l'amour meurt" - Film pour la télévision sorti en salles. * 1970 : Alex in wonderland de Paul Mazursky : Elle-même * 1970 : Les Héritiers (Os herdeiros) de Carlos Diegues : Jeanne * 1970 : Henri Langlois - court métrage, documentaire - de Roberto Guerra et Elia Hershon : Elle-même * 1971 : Comptes à rebours de Roger Pigaut : Madeleine * 1971 : The Other Side of the Wind - Film resté inachevé - d' Orson Welles : Apparition * 1971 : Côté cours, côté champs - court métrage - de Guy Gilles : La femme avec le petit chien * 1972 : Chère Louise de Philippe de Broca : Louise * 1972 : L'Humeur vagabonde d' Édouard Luntz : Myriam Bingeot * 1972 : Jeanne la Française (Joanna Francesca) de Carlos Diegues : Jeanne, la Française * 1972 : Absences répétées de Guy Gilles : Apparition + Chansons * 1973 : Je t'aime de Pierre Duceppe : Elisa Boussac * 1973 : Nathalie Granger de Marguerite Duras : L'autre femme * 1974 : Les Valseuses de Bertrand Blier : Jeanne Pirolle * 1974 : La Race des seigneurs de Pierre Granier-Deferre : Renée Vibert * 1974 : Une légende, une vie : Citizen Welles - documentaire - de Maurice Frydland : Apparition * 1975 : Le Jardin qui bascule de Guy Gilles : Maria + musique * 1975 : Hu-Man de Jérôme Laperrouzas : Sylviana * 1975 : Souvenirs d'en France d'André Téchiné : Berthe * 1976 : Lumière de Jeanne Moreau : Sarah + scénario et dialogue. * 1976 : Monsieur Klein de Joseph Losey : Florence * 1976 : Le Dernier Nabab (The Last Tycoon) d' Elia Kazan : Didi * 1976 : Chroniques de France : Jeanne Moreau - court métrage, documentaire - de Renaud de Dancourt : Elle-même * 1979 : L'Adolescente de Jeanne Moreau - Uniquement réalisation, scénario, adaptation et dialogue * 1980 : Chansons souvenirs - court métrage - de Robert Salis : Apparition * 1981 : Au-delà de cette limite votre ticket n'est plus valable "L'ultime passion" (Your ticket is not longer valid) de George Kaczender : Lily Marlène, la tenancière de maison close) * 1981 : ''Plein sud de Luc Béraud : Hélène * 1982 : Mille milliards de dollars d' Henri Verneuil : Mme Benoit-Lambert * 1982 : La Truite de Joseph Losey : Lou * 1982 : Querelle "Querelle de Brest", (Ein Part mit dem Teufel) de Rainer Werner Fassbinder : Lysiane * 1982 : Der Bauer von Babylon - court métrage, documentaire - de Dieter Schindor : Elle-même * 1983 : Lillian Gish (A Salute to Lillian Gish) - documentaire inédit en France - de Jeanne Moreau : Seulement la réalisation * 1983 : Jean-Louis Barrault, un homme de théâtre - documentaire - de Muriel Balasch : Elle-même * 1985 : François Simon, la présence - documentaire - d'Ana Simon et Louis Mouchet : Apparition * 1986 : Sauve-toi, Lola de Michel Drach : Marie-Aude Schneider * 1986 : Le Paltoquet de Michel Deville : La tenancière * 1987 : Le Miraculé de Jean-Pierre Mocky : Sabine dite : "La major" + chansons * 1987 : Remake d'Ansano Giannarelli : Elle-même * 1988 : La Nuit de l'océan d'Antoine Perset : Hélène Sauveterre * 1989 : Jour après jour d'Alain Attal : Janine Weisman * 1989 : Orson Welles, stories from a life in film - documentaire - de Leslie Megahey : Apparition * 1989 : Nikita de Luc Besson : Amande * 1990 : Alberto Express d'Arthur Joffé : La baronne * 1990 : La Femme fardée de José Pinheiro : La Doria * 1991 : La Vieille qui marchait dans la mer de Laurent Heynemann : Lady M * 1991 : Jusqu'au bout du monde (Bis an Ende der Welt) de Wim Wenders : Edith Farber * 1991 : Le Pas suspendu de la cigogne (To meteoro vima tou pelargou) de Theo Angelopoulos : La femme * 1991 : Anna Karamazova de Roustam Khamdamov : La femme * 1992 : Cœur de métisse (Map of the Human Heart) de Vincent Ward : Sœur Bainville * 1992 : À demain de Didier Martiny : Tété * 1992 : L'Absence (Die Abwesenheit) de Peter Handke : La femme de l'écrivain * 1992 : Les Arpenteurs de Montmartre de Boris Eustache : Uniquement interprète des chansons * 1993 : Je m'appelle Victor de Guy Jacques : Rose * 1993 : Un certain jour de Juin (A Foreign Field) de Charles Sturridge : Angélique * 1993 : François Truffaut, portraits volés - documentaire - de Serge Toubiana et Michel Pascal : Témoignage * 1995 : Les Cent et Une Nuits de Simon Cinéma d'Agnès Varda : La première ex-épouse de Mr Cinéma * 1995 : Par delà les nuages (Al di la delle nuvole) de Michelangelo Antonioni et Wim Wenders : L'amie * 1995 : Faire un film, pour moi c'est vivre d'Erica Antonioni : Elle-même * 1995 : I love you, I love you not de Billy Hopkins : Nana * 1995 : L'Univers de Jacques Demy - documentaire - d'Agnès Varda : Elle-même * 1997 : La Propriétaire (The proprietor) d' Ismail Merchant : Adrienne Mark, romancière * 1997 : Un amour de sorcière de René Manzor : Eglantine * 1997 : Amour et Confusion de Patrick Braoudé : Libra * 1998 : À tout jamais, une histoire de Cendrillon (Ever after) d' Andy Tennant : La grande dame * 2000 : Lisa de Pierre Grimblat : Lisa, agée + chanson : "L'homme d'amour" * 2000 : Le Manuscrit du prince (Il manoscrito del principe) de Roberto Ando : Alessandra Wolf * 2000 : Les Femmes de Fassbinder (Fassbinder woman - Fur mich gab's nur noch Fassbinder) - documentaire de Rosa von Praunheim : Elle-même * 2002 : Cet amour-là de Josée Dayan : Marguerite Duras * 2002 : The Will to Resist de James Newton : Johanna 1989 * 2002 : La Petite Prairie aux bouleaux de Marceline Loridan : Elle est uniquement la scénariste du film. * 2003 : Les Parents terribles de Josée Dayan : ''Léo * 2004 : Akoibon d'Édouard Baer : Mme Paule * 2005 : Le Temps qui reste de François Ozon : Laura * 2005 : Go West d'Ahmed Imamovic : La journaliste * 2006 : Sortie de clown - court métrage - de Nabil Benyadir * 2006 : Roméo et Juliette d'Yves Desgagnés : Laurence * 2007 : Chacun son cinéma : épisode Trois minutes de Théo Angelopoulos * 2007 : Désengagement d'Amos Gitai : Françoise * 2009 : Plus tard tu comprendras d'Amos Gitai : Rivka *2009 : Visages de Tsai Ming-liang Courts-métrages * 1951 : Avignon, bastion de Provence de Jean Cuenet Télévision Voxographie * 1959 : Matisse où le talent du bonheur - court métrage, documentaire - de Marcel Ophuls * 1988 : Hôtel terminus (Klaus Barbie, his life and time) - documentaire - de Marcel Ophuls : voix off * 1991 : L'amant de Jean-Jacques Annaud : voix off * 1992 : L'architecture du chaos de Peter Cohen : commentaire du film * 1993 : It's all true de Richard Wilson, Myron Meisel, Bill Krohn : narratrice * 2000 : Genesys - Jeux vidéo pour PC : narratrice * 2007 en France Culture pour le Festival d'Avignon : Quartett, reprise des Liaisons dangereuses Théâtre Récompenses et nominations * Festival de Cannes ** 1960 : Prix d'interprétation féminine pour Moderato cantabile * César ** 1987 : Nomination pour le César de la meilleure actrice pour Le Paltoquet ** 1988 : Nomination pour le César de la meilleure actrice pour Le Miraculé ** 1992 ; César de la meilleure actrice pour La vieille qui marchait dans la mer ** 1995 : César d'honneur ** 2008 : César d'honneur ( qu'elle transmet à Céline Sciamma et son équipe pour le film Naissance des pieuvres) * Molière ** 1987 : Nomination pour le Molière de la comédienne pour Le Récit de la servante Zerline ** 1988 : Molière de la comédienne pour Le Récit de la servante Zerline * 1980 : Prix du Brigadier pour L'Intoxe de Françoise Dorin, Théâtre des Variétés * 1987 : Prix du Syndicat de la critique : meilleure comédienne pour Le récit de la servante Zerline Références Liens externes * Site non officiel consacré à la carrière de Jeanne Moreau * Jeanne Moreau et le Festival international Premiers plans d'Angers * Jeanne Moreau créatrice des Ateliers d'Angers * Radioscopie de Jeanne Moreau Ina Archives Télé * Classic Movies (1939-1969) : Jeanne Moreau * Jeanne Moreau sur Prisma online * Jeanne Moreau, un dossier des archives de la Télévision suisse romande Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Ancien élève du Conservatoire national supérieur d'art dramatique Catégorie:Troupe de la Comédie-Française Catégorie:César de la meilleure actrice Catégorie:Chanteuse française Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Naissance à Paris Catégorie:Académie des Beaux-Arts Catégorie:Commandeur des Arts et des Lettres Catégorie:Officier de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Commandeur de l'ordre national du Mérite bg:Жана Моро da:Jeanne Moreau de:Jeanne Moreau en:Jeanne Moreau eo:Jeanne Moreau es:Jeanne Moreau fi:Jeanne Moreau he:ז'אן מורו hr:Jeanne Moreau io:Jeanne Moreau it:Jeanne Moreau ja:ジャンヌ・モロー nl:Jeanne Moreau pl:Jeanne Moreau pt:Jeanne Moreau ro:Jeanne Moreau ru:Моро, Жанна sh:Jeanne Moreau sr:Жана Моро sv:Jeanne Moreau tr:Jeanne Moreau